


Gravity

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fobwatched!Nine, Fobwatched!Rose, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The  song  changed  and  she  adjusted  her  rhythm.  And  that’s  when  she  saw  him.





	Gravity

Lily gyrated her hips to the beat on the dancefloor, losing herself among the noise and the crowd. Pretending she was elsewhere. Pretending she didn’t have a hole in her heart. She should be celebrating. She’d just graduated, after all. But she was lonely. So achingly isolated that she felt like an alien.

All semester she’d tried to make friends. But everyone seemed repelled by her brilliance. Everything came easily to her. Every advanced calculation, obscure date. And everyone hated her for it and cast her aside as the brainy pariah.

Was it her fault she happened to be a genius? She’d always been this way.

Wait, had she? Sometimes she couldn’t remember. There were vague memories in the back of her head of a time when she hadn’t even gotten her A-Levels. But she dismissed them as a dream.

The song changed and she adjusted her rhythm. And that’s when she saw him.

Across the room, alone at a table and swirling amber liquid in a glass, was her professor from Quantum Physics. James Noble. Tall. Brilliant. Handsome. The only person on this campus to look at her like a delicacy instead of a leper.

They constantly bumped into one another. At the library. At the bookstore. Coffee shop. Like they were each stalking the other. It wasn’t a hard rule that they couldn’t date, not that he’d ever asked. But it was a faux pas for him to be seen with a student. Improper. Unseemly.

And now he was here. At the same club she had come to in order to forget the world. Examining her. Watching. Never taking his eyes off of her no matter how many times she glanced over her shoulder.

She wasn’t a student any longer.

Feeling wanton and a tidbit brave thanks to too many banana daiquiris, Lily abandoned the dancefloor and sauntered across the room. He followed the cadence of her hips. With each step, she saw his eyes grow darker. Wanting. He made no attempt to hide his desire. The intensity of his gaze sent a shudder up her spine. There was an aura about him. Slightly dangerous. Like an oncoming storm. Like he could topple a dictatorship with a single word or fight off a thousand armies with his bare hands. Instead of being afraid, it only excited her further.

When she finally reached him, Lily stopped. Placed her palms on the tabletop. Bent over to let her blouse gape open.

“All alone?” she coyly asked.

He met her eye. “Not anymore.”

~*~

The moment James shut the door to his flat Lily pounced, throwing her arms around his neck and tugging his head down for a demanding kiss. Devouring him. Growling into her mouth, he grabbed her hips and pushed. Pressed her flat against the wall. She moaned and the sound sent tingles racing across his skin.

He’d always barely gotten through his lectures on the days she was there. A gorgeous distraction. He’d never wanted someone so much in all his life. Never felt this gravitational pull before. 

And that gravity had won and now he had her. She was as intoxicating as he had suspected. She felt familiar. Comfortable. Right. Tasted like a memory he’d been searching for all his life.

It should scare him, the ease with which they moved together. As though they’d done this before. She expertly undid the unique clasp on his trousers. His fingers pried apart her bra with a muscle memory he didn’t know he’d had. As soon as his hands drifted to the back of her thighs, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, anticipating exactly what he’d wanted her to do.

She bit down on his lip. A silent command. He yanked her knickers aside.

There was no awkward fumbling. No hesitations. He instinctively moved in a tempo that had her clawing at his shoulders within minutes. She scraped her nails through his scalp before he had to ask. And she was so close, so tightly wound around him that it felt like their hearts were beating as one. Like she belonged there.

Her lips brushed against his as she whispered, “Doctor.”

They rose and fell together, two people who had found home.

~*~

Jack watched the Doctor and Rose leave the club. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Those two. They’d panicked needlessly about forgetting each other. But he’d known they’d be drawn together no matter where they were. No matter what universe they were in. Two planets that would forever be in orbit around one another.

Their marriage bond was too strong to be fully muted by the Chameleon Arch, anyway.

After a final swig of his beer, Jack left to keep an eye on them. He couldn’t wait to open the watches and do his _I told you so_ dance.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
